ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry, Angry Acolyte
Description 789th Order Dustman Bo Bu would soothe the flames of a certain acolyte's ire. Objectives *Speak with 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go. *Obtain a Mark II limpet bomb from the prototype bomb incubator. *Set the Mark II limpet bomb at the first 13th Order furnace. *Search the embers and obtain a Mark II limpet bomb core. *Obtain another Mark II limpet bomb from the prototype bomb incubator. *Set the Mark II limpet bomb at the second 13th Order furnace. *Search the embers and obtain a Mark II limpet bomb core. *Deliver the Mark II limpet bomb cores to 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go. Journal 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go is fuming about something, and Bo Bu values the fur on his back and the whiskers on his face too dearly to inquire as to why. Speak to the eccentric alchemist in the young dustman's stead, to see what might be done to calm the flames of his fury. A brief conversation reveals the reason for Ba Go's anger. It appears the crooked Zo Ga has confiscated the most potent of the acolyte's creations, which he now employs to do his own dirty work. This affront to science will not be tolerated-Ba Go will have his beauties back, and his revenge as well. Delve into U'Ghamaro Mines and retrieve the Mark II limpet bombs from Zo Ga's prototype bomb incubator, bearing in mind that they have a job to do before they return home. You have freed the first of Ba Go's beauties from its fiery prison. Take it on a tour of the facilities, dropping it off at one of teh 13th Order's finest furnaces, which is about to be put out of commission. *Fail to complete your objective in the allotted span of time, and the limpet bomb will detonate, causing damage to you in the process. Ba Go's beauty made short work of the furnace, but its revenge has only just begun. Search the embers, quiet the bomb's rage and secure the core. With core in hand, return to the incubator and claim the second of Ba Go's bombs, that you might reduce Zo Ga's vaunted workshop to even greater depths of chaos and confusion. With the second bomb now in hand, it is time to blast another furnace into the seventh hell. Hurry to your destination before the feisty beauty takes out its anger on its carrier. *Fail to complete your objective in the allotted span of time, and the limpet bomb will detonate, causing damage to you in the process. With a boom and a blast, another furnace has been rendered unfit for use. Search the embers and quell the bomb's rage, that you might retrieve its core and bring it quietly back to its creator. You have collected the second core of Ba Go's two beauties and your task is-at long last-done. Return to the 789th Order Dig and inform the acolyte that revenge has been served. Ba Go quickly dismisses your accomplishments and hurries back to his research, a sign that his mood has returned to normal-or whatever passes for such as far as a mad genius is concerned. Report back to 789th Order Dustman Bo Bu and assure him that the acolyte's fury has been duly doused. Though Bo Bu is relieved at the turn of events,the flames of the dustman's own anger have been fanned, and he swears revenge on Zo Ga for angering Ba Go and putting the lives of all in the 789th Order Dig in peril in the process. You take your leave, while wondering deep down if the greatest peril to the 789th Order's safety lies in the billowing bomb within...